


drifting away

by chifon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Season 3a (somewhere there)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chifon/pseuds/chifon
Summary: It's in the midst of a silent night that Isaac has a thousand words he wants to say.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	drifting away

**Author's Note:**

> i come out of the genshin impact hole to attempt to write a teen wolf fic. i wrote this while i was sleepily listening to "dreamy nights" by lilypichu, which is where the title is from, since i didn't have enough braincells to work on my current longer scisaac wip or play more genshin impact uh. this is my first attempt at figuring out these characters, so pls be nice. i hope you enjoy it!

Midnight had come and gone by the time that the black screen rolled up on the tiny laptop screen in front of them. Isaac and Scott are in Scott’s bed tonight, squeezing in close together under the covers in an attempt to get a good view of the screen. Neither of them had said anything, allowing the movie to play out to its inevitable end; their breathing takes up the empty spaces that the film leaves behind. The movie itself was unremarkable, forgettable, but the feeling of Scott’s leg against his and the sleepy expression, highlighted by blue light, that peered out from the pillow that Scott’s burrowed himself wasn’t. 

‘Still’ is how Isaac would describe Scott at these moments. A complete opposite to how he is during the day. 

Don’t get him wrong, Scott isn’t the loudest person—Stiles is a mile more loud and annoying—, but he has that high energy kindness pumping right out of him constantly. He’s like a fucking beacon of sunshine and rainbows that draws others to him. That brightness makes Isaac sick a little. That’s why he likes these moments, where there’s no one around except for them. Where Scott doesn’t feel the need to be charismatic, allowing himself fall back inward. 

Isaac likes that Scott can feel that way with him, open and vulnerable, because it allows Isaac to be the same way. Sometimes, they find the words to talk about the cracks in their hearts that life has unnecessarily given them in order to ground them in their humanity; if pain makes you human, then too much pain must make you a monster. Sometimes, they don’t say anything at all, focusing on this short period of time where those things don’t have to exist, and that’s okay too.

The only problem is that Isaac might be enjoying this time more than he should.

Turning over onto his side towards Scott, he sees that Scott’s eyes are closed, his breathing and heartbeat steady. He’s not sleeping, too many hitches to be, but he appears to be close to drifting off. Instinctively, Isaac reaches over to thread his hands into Scott’s hair, fingers stroking circular patterns into the scalp. Scott lets out a content sigh, relaxing into it as his breathing begins to slow and it reminds him of one of those puppies in the clinic. 

There are a million things he wants to say, whisper into the chilly night air: about the comfort he feels when they’re alone together, about the warmth he feels every time Scott’s bare skin touches his own, about the fluttering he feels in his chest when they accidentally catch each other’s eyes. And how all of that causes his head to swirl, making him want to wish for a forever he can’t have. Because the broken shards of loss and heartbreak and the past still lie between them. He can’t afford to get hurt anymore right now. He can’t stand to lose this. 

So, instead, Isaac inches closer, curling his head in until he can capture Scott’s scent—the scent of home—and it slowly, but surely lulls him to sleep. 

And that’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it pls leave a comment and kudos (or uh, a blessing that qiqi finally comes home ;-;)


End file.
